Nathalia Ramos / Gallery
Nathalia-Ramos.jpg __w5Hfx2iZc.jpg _Ax9B4rtH60.jpg 0bb11a1ca26d11e2876222000a9f0a1b_7.jpg 0d8c9fcaddd511e2b4ea22000a1fbdb0_7.jpg 0dfeabfac0d111e19894123138140d8c_7.jpg BRcozOUCEAAY8Zk.jpg|Tweeted by "Young Wild & Free" on August 12th: "Pinky swear! @LoganLaurice @JMeilanixo @nathalia73 @ItsSkylerShaye".|link=https://twitter.com/Bratzthesecond/status/366806755130347520 7f6fbe42047211e3930d22000a1fb865_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Live for the beach".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367431873850773504 0f9177b604ed11e3b04622000a1f9be0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Coming home to this! Excited for the residentadvisor premier tomorrow!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367652721936961538 BRwFGDTCMAABtYB.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Thank you @AnthonyPazos for another amazing hair job. On my way to the Resident Advisor Premier! @theepicra".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368174871055839232 c902b242057311e3bb0f22000a1fbc94_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 19 hours ago: "Miss you guys already! derek_an pailapailitapaulera nanomoreno".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/367895360376942592 fd3b7ca6063111e3b71122000a9e28e1_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "So much fun at residentadvisor premier tonight. Can't wait for you all to see it, out August 27!!!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368238407946080256 BRzNPc2CAAADVYK.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Resident Advisor Premier outfit @ShopShoshanna dress and @MarcJacobsIntl shoes. Loved this look so much!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368394934857891840 BR6qa99CQAAP4Wk.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Own my new movie Resident Advisor Aug 27 on iTunes, Amazon, Time Warner Cable & more. Netflix and Hulu coming soon!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368919600047464448 BR6rQiQCYAA6NTJ.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Y para todos mis fans latinos, Resident Advisor saldrá el año que viene en español en Netflix y Hulu!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/368920520248418305 907f24c0086e11e388ea22000a1f9318_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 11 hours ago: "He didn't want to play ��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/369269459829022722 9cbc1c020ba211e3877b22000a1fc4fd_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "#tbt #vacation #beach #takemeback".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/370746725742698496 BSjLnI5CEAAcOTh.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 4 hours ago: "Desert life @BoyMeetsGirlusa".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/371770842511708160 116dd7f80dff11e38f8322000a9f18ae_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Hayley Hasselhoff" 19 hours ago: "@nathalia73 sirjohnnydanger dathannn".|link=https://twitter.com/HHASSELHOFF/status/371835743553200129 a7738f7010c711e3a7d622000a9e298f_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "#tbt freshman year #usc #imstillhere @ University of Southern California".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/373119565720723456 BS7KLtSCUAAGn9w.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Who's seen Resident Advisor yet?!?".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/373458121730961408 54e71fe0151a11e3a4d822000a1f924b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 15 hours ago: "❤ my girls".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/375112913323053056 409c846a15d511e39d4d22000a1f9a17_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Happy Rosh Hashana from my family to yours".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/375449656735834112 e81bbed4177111e3bdc622000a1fb844_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "#flashbackfriday troixmagazine wearing #rottencouture".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376193125683044352 00286e0a174511e386ab22000ab5a7f5_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 17 hours ago: "CAPTION CONTEST! Add a creative caption to this photo and my fav will win a personally recorded voicemail by me! http://on.fb.me/1ad3kfx ".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376088393953718272 547912a2180811e38e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 8 hours ago: "Newport Beach #California".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376572961076953088 BTrdU0ECYAA-m84.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia an hour ago: "Who has checked out #ResidentAdvisor yet? @TheEpicRA".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/376856868619943936 BT5-hRiIEAAE-nw.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 5 hours ago: "Thanks @TheShopGirls for my gorgeous clothes. Ready for #mexicanindependence weekend! Wearing my @yumikim blouse".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/377878528974671873 e563fbf01af211e396c422000a9e0891_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "This photo was taken on September 1, 2001 at the World Trade Center on my first visit to NYC. Thinking…".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/377809302087815168 e8673a1c1bef11e3ae2422000ae904d4_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 2 hours ago: "Watcha lookin' at?? #tbt to beach, sun, and summer. #memories".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378264720912171009 3459fb641c8911e3979522000a9f309d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 3 hours ago: "Shooting with the talented ilikeyourbox".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378540877075189761 BUFA6YoCAAI7X8Y.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 15 hours ago: "Road tripping. @oneteaspoon_ shorts".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378655215630557184 BUGGcQHCQAA2Xvj.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 10 hours ago: "Starting the night poolside with @enrique305 . Wearing my @BlaqueLabel crop top. #TurnTheNightUp".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/378731663909330944 BUKbPXUCEAIfLsP.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "What an amazing night. Love my hakkasan necklace. Thanks @tiesto :)".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379036007045136384 BUOY3DtCEAAFEyb.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Obsessed with this @BlaqueLabel leather crop top!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379314865573076992 BUQsNZiCcAEE3hr.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on September 16: "Hanging with the boys before the show/ Con los chicos antes del show @alexoficial @tiesto @dannyavila".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379476877477306368 BUQR6UdCcAAOzC4.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia on September 15th: "Ready for @alexoficial tonight at @mgmgrand !! Wearing @blaquelabel dress and #blondeambition shoes. So excited!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/379447962411077633 6c61c32223da11e3a49a22000aeb0bdf_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 21 hours ago: "@laurenmoshi @theshopgirls ❤️❤️".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/381915323358019584 08ad0f4024bf11e393d622000ae803b5_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "ilikeyourbox".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/382327137325547520 53e0427c253511e39c6822000a1f9688_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia: "Love this @laurenmoshi t ��".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/382540331981742080 BVJDY7cCQAEBUIs.jpg|Tweeted by Nathalia 9 hours ago: "Hey guys check out my friends site http://www.shopluxecartel.com for some INSANE jewelry at amazing prices. Obsessed!!!".|link=https://twitter.com/nathalia73/status/383443013990481921 f64b43ba27b811e394a422000a1f9874_7.jpg|Tweeted by "Derek An" an hour ago: "Korean BBQ with @nathalia73 @ivandirecto".|link=https://twitter.com/ItsDerekAn/status/383699709388681216 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:Images